


Job Security

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: On the eve of the Death Eater victory, Percy has a new job description. I don't know why I can't resist tormenting Percy. This is in response to McTabby's Sorting Cat challenge.





	Job Security

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Author notes: Challenge fic, unabashedly unbeta'd  
"Oh, there you are, boy. Do shut the door behind you." Minister Fudge nodded brusquely. The guards stepped aside. Percy entered, pallid, distressed that his robes were threadbare. But it couldn't be helped. He wiped his palms on his thighs and took in the 'new' Ministry.

The Minister had redecorated. The drapes were all in black, and the now-familiar scull and snake emblazoned the wall behind him. Word had it that a statue of the martyred Lord Voldemort was in the works. 

Cornelius Fudge shuffled papers on his desk and ignored Percy.

After a long moment, Percy decided to fill the silence. "Minister Fudge - ah - Cornelius." Oh no, was that too forward? Too desperate? He hurried on to cover his flub. "I want you to know that I had every confidence in you. I was certain that my years of loyal service would be remembered, and weighed against my family's crimes--"

"Yes, yes, do sit down, please." The Minister waved his hand distractedly. There were no chairs, so Percy gingerly settled on the hard edge of a table.

The Minister stamped a few more papers, then pulled off his reading glasses and sat back in his chair. 

"Dreadful business, war," Minister Fudge sighed, "expensive. I'll be happy to see more productive times." He wagged his finger at Percy. "We must all work hard to pull our weight and bring the country out of the red."

"Does this - does this mean I'm to have my old job back?" 

Percy hadn't dared hope since his arrest, though he'd certainly paid his dues and worked hard and --

"Hrmm," Minister Fudge pursed his lips. "I'm afraid that position has been filled."

Percy was crestfallen. Was he let out of prison only to be executed? 

"Still, you're a young man. Healthy."

Then it was to be the work camps. He'd never survive.…

"But of a fragile disposition."

"Oh, yes. Fragile. Quite - quite delicate," Percy's head bobbed urgently.

Fudge nodded as if this was exactly what he had expected. "I knew you'd agree. You've always been a practical boy. Naturally you will need new robes, but those can be provided on credit." He snapped his fingers and one of the black-robed guards strode forward.

Percy smiled with relief. "Yes, what I have on is hardly appropriate." He laughed weakly.

The guard dropped into his lap a set of gaudy orange, red and green silks. They were filmy. See-through, in fact, inset with slashes of bright yellow and winking fake gems. Percy frowned with distaste. Why, these looked like something a harlot would... 

Realisation dawned.

"Well, go on then," Minister Fudge urged him with a kindly nod. "Strip. Show us your colors."

Percy's mouth hung open in blank horror.

The Minister chuckled. "Dear boy, there's no reason for you to be shy now." 

Finis.

~*~*~*~*~

Or email Icarus with your review.

 

Subject:  
Your email (for reply): 

 

I appreciate any and all of your thoughts and comments on the stories (I work for feedback and the occasional chocolate bar). This will be sent directly to my email, and I generally do reply. Well. If you give me an email of course. 

Thanks!  
Icarus


End file.
